Gift of the Night Fury
Kate Spencer | writer = Adam F. Goldberg | story = | based on = How to Train Your Dragon | starring = Jay Baruchel Gerard Butler Craig Ferguson America Ferrera Jonah Hill T. J. Miller Christopher Mintz-Plasse Kristen Wiig | music = | cinematography = | editing = | studio = DreamWorks Animation | distributor = DreamWorks Animation Home Entertainment Universal Pictures Home Entertainment (currently) | released = | runtime = 22 minutes | country = United States | language = English | budget = | gross = }} Gift of the Night Fury is a 2011 computer-animated short film by DreamWorks Animation and directed by Tom Owens. It was released on November 15, 2011, on DVD and Blu-ray, along with another original animated short film Book of Dragons. Based on How to Train Your Dragon, the short takes place in the middle of preparing for the Viking winter holiday. After all dragons inexplicably fly away, the last one of them unwittingly kidnaps Hiccup. The film stars the voices of Jay Baruchel, Gerard Butler, Craig Ferguson, America Ferrera, Jonah Hill, T.J. Miller, Kristen Wiig, and Christopher Mintz-Plasse. Plot During a set of winter holidays, all the dragons of Berk unexpectedly depart, leaving everyone distraught. The only exception seems to be of Toothless, who cannot fly by himself. Out of compassion, Hiccup creates him a new prosthesis allowing him independent flight, and thus allows his escape. Three days later, Meatlug, a Gronckle dragon whom Fishlegs had kept chained, escapes, inadvertently taking Hiccup. Meatlug travels to a sulfur-hot springs island where the other dragons have been hatching their eggs. Astrid and the gang also discover Dragon eggs in Meatlug's nest, which they scatter around Berk in hopes of lifting the villagers' spirits. This plan backfires because dragon eggs hatch with an explosion, devastating Berk. While looking for Toothless, Hiccup meets Stormfly (Astrid's Deadly Nadder), Hookfang (Snotlout's Monstrous Nightmare) and their babies. Wanting to get a ride home, Hiccup inadvertently triggers their return migration. Despite the devastation, Berk citizens are filled with joy to see their dragons back. During the ensuing celebration, Toothless returns, having spent the entire time away looking for Hiccup's lost helmet. The next day, Toothless destroys his new tail and compels Hiccup to put the old saddle on him and be his rider again. Hiccup closes the short saying that he had given Toothless a great gift (freedom), but Toothless gave him a better one (friendship and maybe more...). Voice cast * Jay Baruchel as Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III * Gerard Butler as Stoick the Vast * Craig Ferguson as Gobber the Belch * America Ferrera as Astrid Hofferson * Christopher Mintz-Plasse as Fishlegs Ingerman * Jonah Hill as Snotlout Jorgenson * T.J. Miller as Tuffnut Thorston * Kristen Wiig as Ruffnut Thorston Home media Dragons: Gift of the Night Fury was released on Blu-ray and DVD on November 15, 2011 along with Book of Dragons. It was released on Blu-ray and DVD as part of the DreamWorks Holiday Classics. It was re-released on DVD on October 1, 2013 along with Shrek the Halls, Merry Madagascar, Kung Fu Panda Holiday, and The Croods. References External links * * Category:2011 films Category:2011 computer-animated films Category:2010s American animated films Category:2010s animated short films Category:American films Category:Computer-animated films Category:DreamWorks Animation animated short films Category:English-language films Category:Films about dragons Category:Animated films based on children's books Category:How to Train Your Dragon Category:Christmas television episodes Category:Films scored by Dominic Lewis Category:Films scored by John Powell